


here's to (never) growing up

by Anonymous



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Adopted Sibling Relationship, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Bathroom Sex, Ben is 19, Breeding Kink, Brother/Sister Incest, Creampie, Extremely Dubious Consent, F/M, Lingerie, Loss of Virginity, Pseudo-Incest, Rape/Non-con Elements, Rey is 16, Short One Shot, Sibling Incest, Teasing, Unsafe Sex, hints at a potential future pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-15
Updated: 2020-11-15
Packaged: 2021-03-10 07:34:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,069
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27579896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Ben likes to play with his adopted sister, Rey. She likes it too, up until the day he goes too far.
Relationships: Kylo Ren/Rey, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 6
Kudos: 216
Collections: Anonymous





	here's to (never) growing up

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MalevolentReverie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MalevolentReverie/gifts).



Rey held the cordless hair dryer in one hand, tossing around her hair and lifting it up to get it all dry with the other. Under her breath, she was humming Britney Spears music.

_Womanizer, womanizer. Baby, you’re a womanizer._

She was wearing her favourite denim booty shorts with a light pink, silky unlined bra that had belonged to her mom, Leia Organa-Solo. Well, her new mom. 

The Solo family had just adopted Rey last year, when she had been fifteen years old, after her foster father, Unkar Plutt, was taken into custody over child abuse charges. It was all a messy business, but at least she was happy here.

The Solos had a bit too much money for their own good, though. Their house was two stories tall, with all the bedrooms on the top floor.

She wandered out of the bathroom into the living room, where her older foster brother, Ben, was sitting on the couch and watching television.

Ruffling the towel around her hair and then wrapping it around her neck to blow dry some more, she tried to watch the show before he shooed her off, as usual.

“Can you go somewhere else with that blow dryer, Rey?” Ben huffed, rolling his eyes and turning around in his seat on the sofa to look at her, annoyed. 

He was wearing jeans and a plain black undershirt, arms crossed upon his chest.

When he saw her outfit, his eyebrows narrowed. “You can’t just walk around in your lingerie, Rey. Change. Now.”

“You’re my brother, what do you care?” she scoffed.

He was only nineteen, three years older than she was at sixteen.

“It’s not summer.”

Now it was Rey’s turn to roll her eyes. “Loosen up, _Benjamin.”_

_“That’s not my name!”_ he yelled as she walked off and slammed the door of the bathroom in on herself.

He was such a prick.

“Would you rather I call you an _asshole?”_ she shrieked back, using all of her vocal power so that he could hear it.

Rey was always so frustrated with him. Shutting off the blow dryer, she picked back up the towel and fixed her hair.

He treated her well, but then he went all feral and possessive over her, all down to shooting her death glares while she gushed over Finn, a boy in her drama class, over dinner. She wanted a real boyfriend now, not just him and his advances. She liked them in the time when he did them, but they made her feel sick and gross and twisted after.

But they did naughty stuff all the time, even sneaking into each other’s bedrooms while they were half-asleep. It was exhausting and satisfying at the same time.

When the door got thrown open, she practically jumped, yelling out his name. Not now, not now. She had just washed herself. This was _not_ the time.

_“Beeeeen!”_ she shrieked.

But he was on her, pinning her against the cabinet as they both breathed heavily.

He dug his nails into her arms, pressed against her sides.

She was panting lightly from the excitement, and her eyes were wide.

What was it that had pushed him over the edge? Was it the bra? Or was it her bratty attitude as per usual?

The door locked with a loud click.

And Ben forced his lips against hers, slightly chapped compared to hers.

“Again?” she murmured between kisses. “Seriously?”

“We’re one big fucking cliche,” he chuckled, exploring his hands along her back until he made contact with her bra strap and undid it, letting it fall down onto the counter.

Leia and Han were out shopping at the supermarket, and would only be back in an hour or more.

Why did they always end up doing this? Sloppy, messy making out with a side of quickies in the bathroom or their parents’ bedroom. 

_Dirty. Filthy._

Ben ran his fingers through her hair, frizzy from being recently washed.

“You hate me,” she countered as he gripped her bare breasts.

“This is fun, though, isn’t it?” he crooned into her ear, making her shiver. “Playing with Ben?”

He was nineteen. Why didn’t he have a girlfriend? Why did he have to _play_ with adopted sister who was in the eleventh grade? Most of all, why his he still living in his parents’ house? 

Rey merely whimpered, letting out a noise of agreement as he trailed his hand below her waistband, where she wore her silky undergarments. His hands were large as he rubbed her pussy through the cloth using his thumb.

He was so good at this now. Well-practiced, he should say. 

He had watched drawn-out, over-the-top pornos on loop to figure out how to do half this shit and teach her how a boy _should_ make her feel. He had gone out to the club to hook up with prostitutes for this little brat.

Ben roughly twisted her around and bent her over the counter, making her grunt as he tugged down her shorts and tore off his own jeans and boxers.

“Wait, wait!” she protested, eyes wide and panicked. “Not yet!”

They had never done this yet. He had licked her pussy on her bedsheets and she had sucked him off in the living room, but nothing like this.

But Ben needed it, so he would get it.

And she was dripping from out of her slit, so she must want it, and she couldn’t deny her natural instincts.

“God, are you gonna have my babies, sweetheart?” Ben moaned, shoving his length inside of her. “One day.”

He was getting himself off by rutting inside of her.

One part of her liked it, and another, more wise part hated it.

It was all a blur: The light of the bathroom sink, the shine and her reflection off the marble, a strange liquid dripping down her inner thighs, Ben’s groans from behind, and her, filled up with his seed. 

When he pulled out, she gasped, collapsing to the ground.

Ben lifted her up and kissed her roughly. “Thank God Mom and Dad adopted you. Thank God.”

“Just siblings?” Rey slurred, entirely nude with her hair messy, not quite dry yet and instead quite damp in some places.

“Siblings who do this.” Ben smirked, falling down to eat her out, tongue lapping up the remnants of his cum.

Wait a moment.

_Had she taken her birth control pills yet today?_


End file.
